Hate
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kalau memang yang diinginkan oleh Nnoitra adalah pertarungan sebenarnya dengan dirinya, maka, mengapa ketika pedang mereka beradu selalu keraguan yang Neliel temukan di sana? NnoiNel. AR. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


_For my beloved best friend, Alfin, in Lindenhofspital, get well soon bro_!_ And for you too, thank you for spending your time to read my story_! ^^

Maaf jika kamu menemukan sebagian besar _italic_ dalam cerita ini. Karena itu adalah mimpi Neliel. Hihi... :)

_Please enjoy this story, minna_! ^^

* * *

Neliel tidak mengerti mengapa sejak awal Nnoitra begitu membencinya—sebagai espada yang bergabung setelah Nnoitra, bukankah seharusnya sikap arogan itu hanya sebatas 'yang terakhir bergabung harus menghormati yang lebih dulu bergabung'?

Namun sepertinya tidak, lebih dari itu. Tapi Neliel sama sekali tidak mengerti. Nnoitra selalu menatapnya dengan benci, menantang; seolah siap menerkam dan menelannya bulat-bulat kapan saja ia mau.

Kalau memang yang diinginkan oleh Nnoitra adalah pertarungan sebenarnya dengan dirinya, maka, mengapa ketika pedang mereka beradu...

...selalu keraguan yang Neliel temukan di sana?

**-#-**

**A NnoiNel fic  
Alternate Reality**

**-#-**

**Hate  
[Karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
I'm not trying to make a profit from this fanfiction**

**-#-**

_Neliel mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali di hadapan Nnoitra. Posisi mereka kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang 'baik', dengan punggung Neliel yang menempel pada dinding dan tangan Nnoitra yang membuat sedikit lubang di dinding tepat di sebelah kanan kepala Neliel. Tangan kiri pria kurus itu memutar-mutar Santa Teresa dengan santai. Tatapannya menantang Neliel._

_Lama-lama Neliel tidak suka dengan perlakuan pria ini. Semakin tidak bisa dimengerti saja._

"_Apa maumu?"_

"_Pertarungan. Kau dengar itu kan? Kenapa kau terus-terusan tidak menghiraukanku sejak si Biru itu datang?"_

Hoo? Si Biru? Grimmjow maksudnya?

_Neliel menghela nafas tidak peduli, kemudian mendorong tubuh Nnoitra hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang._

"_Grimmjow itu nomor urutnya dua belas, tapi dia jauh lebih memiliki sopan santun daripada binatang buas sepertimu."_

_Nnoitra kesal bukan main, kalau saja saat itu Grimmjow lewat di depannya, mungkin akan segera ia tangkap, lalu dibakar hidup-hidup. Karena pria itu datang, frekuensi Neliel menolaknya bertarung semakin sering saja. Neliel seringkali terlihat tengah beradu pedang dengan Grimmjow setelah menolak ajakan Nnoitra untuk bertarung._

"_Sudah, itu saja?" tanya Neliel acuh._

"_Sopan santun apa yang kau maksud?"_

"_Ia bisa mengajakku untuk bertarung dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi dibanding kau."_

_Kali ini, jika Grimmjow berlalu di depan Nnoitra dan jaraknya masih lima puluh meter, mungkin Nnoitra akan segera menghampirinya, menangkapnya hidup-hidup lalu ia tenggelamkan di lautan terdalam agar tidak mengganggu lagi._

"_Tch."_

_Nnoitra hanya bisa terdiam memandangi punggung Neliel yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Tidak hari ini, tapi lain kali ia harus berhasil untuk bisa bertarung melawan gadis espada berambut hijau itu._

_Harus._

* * *

_Nnoitra memutar-mutar Santa Teresa di depan istana Neliel sambil menunggu gadis itu keluar dari istananya. Sesekali ia menendang-nendang pasir-pasir di Las Noches sambil menyumpah bahwa gadis yang ditunggunya ini lama sekali untuk bangun dari tidur._

_Cklek._

_Pintu dibuka. Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu keluar dari istananya dan kedua iris hazelnya membulat tatkala melihat pria jangkung itu sudah berdiri di sana dengan seringaiannya. Mungkin kalau nyawa Neliel belum berkumpul jadi satu dengan raganya, Neliel akan mengira bahwa Nnoitra adalah Pesche yang menunggunya bangun._

"_Neliel, kutunggu kau untuk melawanku siang ini!"_

"_Aku..."_

"_Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Atau kau mau aku melawanmu sekarang juga?" ujar Nnoitra sambil mengacungkan Santa Teresa ke arah Neliel. _

"_Tch. Sesukamu. Aku tidak punya waktu."_

"_Kalau kau tidak datang, Grimmjow yang akan kubunuh."_

"_Terserah. Bukan urusanku kalau Grimmjow mati, bukan? Ah, kurasa ia cukup kuat jika hanya melawanmu."_

"_Tch. Aku empat nomor lebih tinggi darinya!"_

"_Coba saja. Tingkat kekuatan kalian tidak jauh berbeda kalau ia bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya."_

_Darah Nnoitra dibuat mendidih oleh Neliel pagi itu. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak langsung memukul gadis di hadapannya itu. Apa-apaan? Kekuatannya—yang notabene adalah espada bernomor urut delapan—disamakan dengan seorang arrancar berambut biru yang hanya bernomor urut dua belas. Konyol._

"_Jangan mengejekku Nel."_

"_Aku hanya berbicara yang sebenarnya."_

"_Aku membencimu."_

"_...aku tahu," ujar Neliel sambil berlalu, "baiklah, kali ini kuterima. Kutunggu kau di lokasi biasa. Sekarang. Sebelum nanti Pesche dan Dondon Chakka bangun."_

_Nnoitra menyeringai. Benar, menunggu Neliel yang baru keluar dari istananya di pagi hari bukanlah ide buruk._

* * *

_Neliel menyarungkan zanpakutonya dan melirik pria yang tengah terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga di sudut sana tanpa minat. Ia mengehela nafas kemudian berlalu dalam diam, membiarkan Nnoitra sendiri di sana._

"_Tunggu! Ini belum selesai! Habisi aku!"_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghabisi binatang buas sepertimu. Itu hanya akan mengotori tanganku saja."_

_Nnoitra geram, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Neliel kembali pergi meninggalkannya dan digantikan Tesla yang menghampirinya._

"_Kau baik- baik saja, Nnoitra?"_

"_AKU TIDAK BUTUH RASA KASIHANMU, BODOH! PERGI SANA!" Nnoitra masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengacungkan Santa Teresa pada Tesla._

_Tesla tertegun sesaat karena terkejut, namun masih melanjutkan bertanya, "Kenapa kau harus terus-terusan menantang Neliel-sama? Kenapa tidak yang lain?"_

"_Kau pikir aku akan tahan melihat betina berdiri di atas yang jantan, hah?"_

_Tesla tertegun. Begitu rupanya. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, Neliel yang hanya menyembunyikan reiatsunya pun ikut tertegun. Itukah alasan Nnoitra sama sekali tidak suka padanya sejak awal? Tapi mengapa frekuensinya semakin sering sejak kedatangan Grimmjow?_

_Pria itu tidak bisa dimengerti._

* * *

Neliel membuka matanya lebar-lebar kemudian mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Ia masih di sini, di bawah atap Las Noches. Hanya saja Ichigo sudah tidak ada, Inoue, shinigami berwajah seram, dan seorang shinigami bertubuh kecil lainnya pun sudah tidak ada.

Hanya ada Pesche, Dondon Chakka, Bawabawa dan... Nnoitra. Terbaring di tengah hamparan pasir Las Noches tidak berdaya.

"Nell-sama," panggil Pesche.

"Apa dia... sudah mati?" tanya Neliel kecil ketika matanya menangkap tubuh Nnoitra yang tak berdaya.

"Masih bernafas, Nell-sama..." jawab Pesche.

...dan Neliel masih bisa merasakan reiatsunya meskipun sedikit.

Neliel berusaha bangkit dari sebuah batu tempatnya bersandar. Pesche dan Dondon Chakka berusaha membantu, namun gadis kecil itu menolak. Ia harus tunjukkan pada pria di hadapannya ini, bahwa ia bisa menjadi gadis yang kuat sejak awal hingga akhir.

Akhir?

"Nnoitra..." panggil Neliel sambil memegang pipi Nnoitra dengan tangan mungilnya.

"N-Nell..."

"Aku mengingat beberapa hal aneh saat tertidur tadi, kau tahu?"

"..."

"Aku ingat saat kau menungguku untuk keluar dari istanaku di pagi hari, aku ingat saat kau ingin sekali bertarung denganku, dan aku ingat... karena kau tidak ingin seorang perempuan sepertiku lebih hebat darimu, kan?"

"Nell..." Nnoitra mengenggam tangan mungil yang memegang pipinya, "...pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan cara mati yang kuinginkan. Uhuk," muntah darah keluar dari mulut Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu! Aku... aku..."

"Cukup. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan satu hal padamu sejak dulu."

"A-Apa?" kini mata Neliel sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Seorang pria akan tampak bodoh bila ada wanita yang harus berdiri di depannya dan melindunginya."

"Tidak..."

"Bagiku ya, aku ada untuk berdiri di depanmu. Uhuk. Walau aku tak cukup... kuat. Nell. Aku membencimu."

"Nnoitra..."

"..."

"Aku... aku juga sangat membencimu!" Neliel memukul-mukul dada Nnoitra.

Tubuh itu perlahan-lahan menjadi debu, bersatu dengan pasir-pasir Las Noches, ditiup angin dan terus diterbangkan hingga menghilang dari pandangan Neliel. Hingga tidak ada lagi yang dapat Neliel lihat kecuali segenggam debu di tangannya.

Benar, tidak ada. Kecuali segenggam debu.

"Nell-sama..." baik Pesche maupun Dondon Chakka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Gadis kecil berambut hijau pendek itu menangis keras-keras seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Benar, ia kehilangan. Musuh abadinya, seseorang yang patut ia benci karena pria itu membencinya.

Beberapa tahun tidak berada di dekat pria itu sama sekali tidak menghapus memorinya tentang pria itu. Baiklah, mungkin terhapus sebagian, namun Nnoitra selalu hadir dalam beberapa mimpi-mimpi Neliel.

Kini, ia siapa yang harus ia benci?

Angin kembali berhembus, meniup pasir pasir Las Noches, meniup beberapa helai rambut hijau pendek gadis kecil itu.

_Selamat tinggal_._ Kelak ketika kau bertemu denganku di neraka, maukah kau membenciku lagi_?

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **1200 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat**: Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Cha udah mahasiswa looooh! /ga ada yang tanya/ Oh iya iya... sebentar lagi mau ke semester dua. Jurusannya broadcasting. Hehehehe...

Well, betapa senangnya Cha bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Oke, ini abal, Cha tahu. Buatnya waktu lagi awkward abis di PHP. Yah pokoknya gitu lah ya. Intinya ini idenya didapatkan waktu membaca ulang tiga komik Bleach. Semoga terhibur!

_Nee, mind to RnR, Readers_? ^^


End file.
